Rory and Colin
by ayarian88
Summary: Takes place 2 years after season 7
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Okay guys new story! If you have read any of my GG stories you know that I am Pro-Logan. However I have been playing with some ideas so here is Rory and Colin. Each chapter is a POV._

Chapter 1- RORY

Its been 2 years since Logan proposed and I turned him down. It took a while for me to move past everything so I just threw myself completely into my work. I worked on the campaign trail for 6 months before I as offered a job at the Boston Post. It wasn't the New York Times but I was getting there. They had offered me a weekly column and I was ecstatic. When I told my dad about the job he offered me his house in Boston since he was in Hartford now. I was grateful for this house because I didn't exactly have a lot of money for an apartment.

Mom helped me get all my stuff from the house and move to Boston. Dad has a housekeeper that comes in a couple days a week. He said that he didn't want me to have to worry about anything but living and enjoying life. I had a week left before I started my job so I decided to go out and explore Boston. I hadn't spent much time here when my Dad lived here so I figured I better start finding my way around.

I was coming out of a coffee shop when I bumped into somebody. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I said looking up.

"Its okay." He said and that was when our eyes met. "Rory Gilmore."

"Hi Colin." I said.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Good. Just moved here. I got a job at the Boston Post." I told him.

"That's awesome. Congrats." He said and looks at his phone. "Hey I gotta run but we should catch up."

"Sure. Text me when and where." I said pulling a business card out of my bag and write my cell number on the back. I hand it to Colin. "Bye Colin."

After leaving the coffee shop, I make my way to the deli that is round the corner from the house. When I get home, I decide to watch a movie. I popped some popcorn and put a movie in. When the movie is over, my cell starts ringing. I pick it up and I don't recognize the number. I answer it. "Hello?"

"Rory, its Colin."

"Hey." I sit up. "What's up?"

"So I was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner tomorrow?"

 _Wow_. Umm… "Yeah sure."

"Great. Pick you up at 7?"

"Sounds good."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Colin

The next day, I was sitting in my office thinking about the events of the last 24 hours and how that later that night I would be having dinner with Rory. I was sitting there at my desk going through my emails when my office phone rang. I picked it up. "Colin McCrae."

"Colin." _Shit its Logan._

"Hey man. What's up?" I said casual.

"Listen, I'm gonna be in town this weekend. I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay, yeah. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah just my father's usual bullshit."

"Oh okay. Yeah just call me when you get in."

"Will do. Later man."

"Later." I said and hung up. The rest of the day seemed to pass uneventful. At 5, I headed home to change for my dinner with Rory. Whether it was just two college friends catching up or it became more, it would be a great night. The only person that knew that I ever had feelings for Rory, was Steph. I never could hide that from her. Depending on how dinner went maybe I would call Steph and get her opinion.

I was nervous when I pulled in to her driveway at 10 minutes till 7. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A few minutes later, Rory opened the door. Wow she looked beautiful. Just as she always had. "Hey your early." She said with a smile.

"Yeah. Sorry got done at work early." I told her.

She smiled again and we walked to my car. The ride to the restaurant was quiet. There was a little bit of awkwardness. I mean after all she was my best friend's ex-girlfriend. But I mean it was two years ago. He had moved on…and to my ex no less. Logan and Steph seemed to be really happy with each other and they lived in California. However, I wouldn't be the one to tell Rory about it. Not unless she directly asked about it.

When we were seated at our table, I order a bottle of wine. "So…" I said.

"How are you Colin?" She asked.

I could see in her face that she already knew. "How much do you know?"

"Lets see…I know that 3 months after Logan and I broke up, that you and Steph broke up. She called me. I know that 5 months ago, that she and Logan got together. He called me for that one. And finally I know that you and Logan got into a fight over me at Yale because you both had feelings for me. That one I heard from Finn." She said.

The waiter returned with our bottle of wine and poured us each a glass. "Wow." I said taking a drink. "Umm…I'm not sure what to say now."

"Look, Colin, I can see it in your face. The feelings are still there. And you need to know that the fight in college was justified." She said taking a drink of her wine.

 _Wait, was she saying that she had feelings for me too?_ I reached across the table for her hand. "And now?"

"There still there." She said smiling at me.

I smiled back. We ordered our food. While we were waiting, we caught each other up on the last two years. She told me that her and Finn had run into each other from time to time. During dessert and , I said "So Logan called me today."

"That's not unusual is it?" she asked.

"Sometimes. He called to tell me that he's gonna be in town this weekend. Said that he needs to talk to me."

"You think that it has something to do with him and Steph?"

"I don't know. Probably. But either way whatever it is Mitchum is involved."

"That's not good." She said.

I laughed. "Yeah I know. Wanna get out of here?" she nodded. I paid the check and we left.

When we got back to her house, I wasn't ready for the night to be over but I refused to push her away. "Thanks for coming out with me tonight." I said as we reached her front door and she was unlocking it.

"Your welcome. I'm glad you called me." She said.

There was an awkward silence. Here it goes. "I'm gonna take a shot here. Is there a chance for an us?" I asked.

She stepped closer putting her hands flat on my chest and leaning up to kiss me. "What does that tell you?" she said.

"I'm taking that as a yes." I said and smiled at her.

"Good. Come over tomorrow for take out and a movie?"

"Sure. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Boyfriend." She said kissing me on the cheek and walking inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Rory

I woke up the next morning I woke up feeling better and happier than I had in a long time. I got up and went downstairs to make coffee. I saw the red light on the answering machine flashing. I pressed it.

"Message 1: Ror, hey its mom, I was thinking about coming up tomorrow. Need to talk to you. Call me." The machine said.

"jeez mom."

"Message 2: Hey Ace. Logan here. Steph and I are gonna be in town this weekend. Trying to get the group together for dinner. Not sure if Steph mentioned it or not. Any way let us know."

"Ugh."

"Message 3: Hey beautiful. Your probably still asleep. Call me at the office. Bye."

"Colin." I said in a whisper. I poured myself a cup of coffee and called mom first. "Hey mom."

"Hi sweets. You just get my message?" She said.

"Yeah. I had a date last night."

"Really? Who?" I could hear her curiosity.

"Colin."

"Colin? Colin from Yale Colin? Logan's best friend Colin? Stephanie's ex-boyfriend Colin?"

"Yes to all of the above."

"Okay and how did that go."

"Great. We're together."

"together-together?"

"Yes Mom. You said you had something to tell me."

"Right. I'm pregnant."

Silence. I'm speechless. "Congratulations."

"I love you kid."

"Love you too Mom. I gotta go." I said and hung up. I dialed Colin's office while I poured myself another cup of coffee.

"Colin McCrae's office. Andrea speaking."

"Hi Andrea. This is Rory Gilmore. Is Colin available?"

"Just a moment."

A couple minutes later, I heard Colin's voice. "Hi beautiful."

"Hey. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" I asked.

"No. I'm just going through some case files. What are you up to?"

"Drinking coffee."

"What cup are you on?"

He knew me. "My 2nd."

"Okay. So you want me to pick up dinner?"

"That's fine. You coming straight from work?"

"Thought I'd go home and change into something more casual."

"Sounds good. See you tonight."

"See you tonight." He said before hanging up. I poured my 3rd cup before making my final call.

"Hello?"

"Hello best friend." I said when Steph answered.

"Hey. I was beginning to think you forgot about me." Steph said.

"Never. I had a date last night."

"Really? Its about time. You haven't dated in 3 months."

"Yeah and that was a blind date courtesy of Finn."

"True. So spill."

"Okay but its under girl code. Top secret."

"Okay fine."

I took a deep breath. "It was with Colin." I said and waited for her reaction.

"Its about time."

"What?"

"Look, your my best friend and he's my ex but think about it this way, I'm currently with your ex and I'm living with him. Not to mention that Colin's been crazy about you since he met you. As far as Logan, he's not gonna care. Promise."

"That is a good point. And your right." I said. Steph and I talked a little bit more before we hang up. A little while later, I got dressed and went to the store to stock up on junk food for my movie night with Colin. When I got back from the store it was 4 o'clock. I decided to get the living room set up. I put the junk food in bowls and sat them on the coffee table. I changed into my sweats and a Yale t-shirt. I grabbed my fuzzy blanket and put it on the couch. A short time later the doorbell rings. I went to open it. There he stood. "Hi." I said.

He stepped inside and kissed me. "Hi. I got Chinese."

"Yum. Thanks." I said closing the door behind him.

"Your welcome." He said as we walked into the living room. He sat on the couch as I started pulling the containers out of the bag. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I missed you today." He kissed me.

"I missed you too. I told Steph today. I didn't want her to be surprised when she saw us together this weekend."

"I had the same feeling. I called Logan."

"Great minds." I said. He smiled. I kissed his cheek. He puts his hands on my face and kisses me hard. It was definitely a mind blowing kiss. My hands quickly found his hair. Colin slid a hand down to my lower back and pulled me as close as he could to him.

After what seemed like forever, I pulled back. "Wow." I said.

"Yeah." Colin said and smiled at me. "Hungry?"

I leaned my forehead against his. "Starved."

Colin and I ate our Chinese food and watched Willy Wonka. Halfway through the movie, I found myself cuddled up against Colin's chest wrapped up in my blanket. We were content and comfortable.

And then Colin's cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket. "Its Logan." I rolled my eyes. "Hey man… No I'm not there… yes the key is under the mat… okay later." Colin ended the call and laid his phone on the coffee table and wrapped his arms around me. "Logan and Steph are at my condo."

"Oh fun." I said sarcastically. "You gotta go?" I sked looking up at him.

"Soon." He said. "Right now I wanna make out with my girlfriend."

"Well if you insist."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks guys for all of the reviews and favorites. It means a lot. I didn't think that this story would take off as quickly as it did. You guys are amazing._

Chapter 4 – Colin

When I left Rory's, I headed home. I told her that I would be back in the morning to pick her up for breakfast. I was happy…truly happy. I was just hoping that my friends would see it that way. When I walked into my condo, Steph and Logan were stretched out on the couch watching a movie and surprise surprise a drunk Finn was passed out on the floor. "Some things never change." I said.

"Nope." Steph said.

"How's Ace?" Logan asked.

"She's good. Starts at the Boston Post next week…well Monday." I told him, fixing myself a glass of scotch. I sit in my recliner. "How was the flight?"

"Long." Steph said.

"And yet you slept through most of it." Logan said. He looked at me. "We were in London visiting Honor." I nod. "So, you guys good for dinner tomorrow?"

"Should be. We're going for breakfast in the morning. You two wanna come?"

"Sure, Ror won't care?"

"I don't think so. She's like me, she's missed all of hanging out." I said. I sat up with Logan and Steph for a while before Logan and I dragged Finn to one of the guest rooms and then we all went to bed. I laid in my bed and called Rory to make sure that she was okay with Logan and Steph joining us for breakfast. Of course she said it was fine. I told her that after breakfast we could spend the day together just the two of us if she wanted and she was okay with that. Now I just needed a plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Rory

The next morning, I was dressed and ready waiting for Colin drinking a cup of coffee when I heard the front door open. I walked over to the sink and sat my cup in it. When I turned around Colin was standing in the doorway. I smiled at him. "See something you like?" I asked him. He nodded. I walked over to him and he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close. I wrapped one of my arms around his neck. He pulls me in for a deep kiss.

When we pull back for air he smiles at me. "Hi." He says.

"Now that was a proper hello." I say smiling at him.

"I'm glad you approve. You ready?" I nod. We walk out of my house. We get in the car and Colin drives to a little diner that Dad and I have been to a few times. When we walk in, Logan and Steph are already sitting at a table. We walk over and sit. Halfway through breakfast my phone rings. It's the paper. I answer my phone only to find out that there's an emergency and they need me. "I'm sorry guys. I have to go to the office. But I'll see you tonight. Steph can you go by my house and grab me something to wear tonight?" I ask.

"Of course. I'll bring it by." Steph says.

I ask Colin if he can give me a ride. When we get to the paper, he smiles at me and kisses me. The rest of the day is pretty busy only stopping when Steph brings my dress and shoes by. At 6:30, Colin walks into my office. "Hey babe." He says.

"Hey. I just gotta go change. Can you read over this new contract they gave me when I came in." I say and he raises an eyebrow at me. "Please Col? I promise I'll make it worth it tonight." I say winking at him.

"Okay." He says kissing my cheek. "But you didn't have to bribe me." He says whispering in my ear. "Go change we're gonna be late."

I grab my dress and run to the bathroom to change. Of course Steph would grab the strapless blue and silver dress. When I walk back into my office Colin is staring at me. "What?"

He walks over to me. "You look amazing. You always did look good in blue." He said kissing me.

"Thank you. Let's go."

When we get to the restaurant, everyone is waiting for us. At first it feels a little weird. I mean it used to be me and Logan. But I was happy with Colin, even though it had only been a couple of days. However, our feelings ran deep. And it was good to see everyone. Especially Steph. I missed her.

"Okay so…Steph and I are getting married per my father." Logan said.

"Wow." Finn, Colin and I said at the same time.

"Yeah." Steph said.

Not much else was said on the subject the rest of the night. After dinner, everyone wanted to go to a pub like the old days but I just wanted to go home.

"I'm gonna head home you guys." I said.

Logan, Steph and Finn nodded and Colin pulled me aside. "Do you want me to take you home?" He asked.

"Only if you want to." I said.

Colin walked over to Logan and said something and then walked back to me. "Okay let's go." He said.

 _ **A/N: Okay that's chapter 5. I know the chapters are short. Some will be longer. Just depends on the information I have for that chapter. Any suggestions or ideas please include in your review.**_

 _ **Thanks guys!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Colin

The drive to Rory's was quiet. I could tell that something was on her mind. When we pulled into Rory's driveway, we walked to the front door. Rory unlocks her door and opens it. She turns to me. "I'm sorry that we didn't get to spend much time together today." She said stepping closer to me.

"Its ok." I said. Although I was kind of bummed. "You can't help that you got called into work. We can do something tomorrow." I said kissing her forehead.

"Stay with me tonight."

"Are you sure? I mean I know that its only been a couple of days and today has been…long."

"Col, I've been crazy about you since college. And I wouldn't be asking you to stay if I wasn't sure." She said walking into her house. I followed her in and closed the door behind me. Rory had a point. I mean it wasn't like we were 2 strangers that met a couple of days ago and decided to date. I followed her into the kitchen. "You want coffee?"

"Sure." I say walking up behind her and I wrap my arms around her waist. I turn her to face me. She was fight back tears. "Ror, I wasn't trying to upset you. Its just…even though we just started dating, you mean the world to me. And I know that we haven't talked about everything but I have to say that when Logan called me and Finn and told us that you turned down his proposal…I felt relieved. I wanted to find you and comfort you because he was an idiot." I said.

Rory breaks into full blown tears. "I didn't tell him no because I didn't want to get married. I told Logan no because I was in love with you. During the year that Logan was in London, you and Finn were there for me. Especially when I needed cheering up. And somewhere along the line I fell in love with you but I was to scared to tell you." She said.

"And now?" I asked running my fingers up her arm.

She leans up and kisses me. I pull her to me as close as I can and deepen the kiss. When we pull back, she looks at me and says, "What do you think?"

"I think that you mean more to me than anything and that I really, really want to take you to bed now." I said smiling at her.

"I thought you would never ask." She said grabbing my hand and leading me upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Rory

The next morning, I woke to the sound of the landline phone ringing. I reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Ror, thank god!" It was my Dad.

"Dad? What's wrong?"

"Your mom's been trying your cell."

"Oh I must have left it downstairs. Is everything okay?"

"No its Richard. You need to come to Hartford." My dad said. "Your grandpa had a heart attack this morning. He didn't make it."

"Okay…umm I'll be there as soon as I can." I said and hung up the phone. I sat it back on the table.

I felt the Colin shift on the bed. "Ror, what's wrong?" He asked me.

"Grandpa had a heart attack. He didn't make it. I have to go to Hartford." I told him. I stood up and walked to my closet. I pulled my suitcase down from the top of the and began packing.

"You want me to go with you?" Colin asked me.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed. I walked over and wrapped my arms around his neck. "That would be great. Your amazing, you know that?" I said.

"I try." He kissed my forehead. I'm going to go home, shower and grab some clothes and I'll be back to pick you up."

"Thank you. I love you."

He kissed me. "I love you too." He got dressed and left. I went into the bathroom. I showered and got dressed. I took my bags downstairs and left them by the front door. I went in search of my cell phone. When I found it I had about 15 missed calls. I called the paper to let them know that I would be gone for a week for a funeral. They had no problem giving me the time off. A short while later, Colin returned and we headed to Hartford. We headed straight for Grandma's. The maid let us in. Mom was the first one that we found. "Mom." I said.

She pulled me into a hug. "Hey sweets." Mom said and then looked at Colin. "Hi Colin." When mom let go I wrapped my arms around Colin's waist.

"Hi Lorelai. Is there anything that I can do?" Colin said.

"Not at the moment. I'm sure mom's got a list going." Colin and I both nod.

Colin and I find our way to the living room. We find Dad and Luke both sitting there drinking. "You want a drink babe?" Colin asked me.

"Yes please." I said and sat on the couch next to my dad. "Hey dad." I said and he pulled me into a hug while Colin was fixing me a drink.

"Hey kid." Dad says. When Colin returns he and Dad shake hands. "Chris Hayden."

"Colin McCrae."

"Andrew's son?"

"Yes sir." Dad nods.

We all sit around for a while before Grandma emerges from Grandpa's study. I stood up. "Grandma." I said.

She looked up at me. "Rory, good. Come with me. Hello Colin." Grandma said.

Colin stood up and held Grandma's hand. "I'm so sorry about Richard. Can I help with anything?" Colin asked Grandma.

"Actually yes." Grandma said handing Colin a list. "If you could take care of this that would really help. Thank you Colin."

"Of course." Colin said. "Some friends are coming soon. I'll get them to help as well. We'll take care of it Emily." Colin said, kissing my cheek and excusing himself.

I follow Grandma back into Grandpa's study. She sat in his desk chair and me on the other side. "Rory, I have a very important matter to discuss with you." She said and I nodded. "Your grandfather named you as his successor."

"Your kidding." I asked and Grandma shook her head. She slid a file towards me. I opened the file. $700,000,000? Is this for real? "Wow…um…okay"

"Just sign the paper and the money will be transferred to your trust fund."

I quickly sign the paper and walk back out to the living room. I grabbed mom and pulled her into the hallway. "What's up?" She asked.

"Grandpa named me his heiress." I said.

"What?" Mom looked shocked. "Your kidding?" I shook my head. "Babe, you just became a double heiress. Strobe left you everything a few years ago and now Dad. Wow… So how much does that make you worth?"

"5 billion."

"What?" I heard Colin's voice behind me.

I turn around. "Come here." I said pulling him outside with me. I told him everything. "Say something."

"Wow."

"Sentences would be helpful."

"It's a lot to take in Ror." Colin said.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to me. "I know it is. I didn't tell you about the Hayden's because it doesn't change who I am. Col, I love you. This changes nothing." I said locking my eyes with his.

He kissed my . "Your right. Except now you'll be in the paper more. But I grew up like that and it's a small price to pay as long as I have you in my life." He leaned down and kissed my lips. When you pulled he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "I love you."

The week flew by and Colin and ourselves back in Boston. Everything with Colin was perfect. He was supportive of anything that I wanted to do…or not do. Once the announcement came out in the paper about my newfound title, the phones wouldn't stop ringing. A month later, Colin and I found ourselves getting ready to go to New York for Logan and Steph's engagement party. I was nervous because I knew at some point I would bump into Mitchum and Shira. Colin and I tried our best to steer clear of them, despite the glares they kept sending our way.

I found myself at the bar, while Colin was talking to his Dad. I had just ordered my drink, when I was looking around the room and found Colin. I waved at him and he smiled.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen him this happy." Logan said as he walked up to meet me at the Bar. "Or you."

"Thanks Logan. We are. Despite family obligations." I said taking a sip of my drink.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Okay its time for me to clarify a few things. If I haven't said it or you haven't figured it out this story takes place two years after the end of season 7. So everything thing that happened up to that point happened.**_

Droolia: Logan and Steph have been friends for years and they just clicked. I don't really have a backstory for them as a couple but if anyone feels that its important I can great one. As far as Logan not caring about Colin and Rory being together…Steph explains it to Rory in Chapter 3. Logan doesn't care just like Steph because Steph is Colin's ex and Logan is marrying her.

Chapter 8 – Colin

"I haven't decided yet Dad. I mean I've decided but I haven't planned the right moment. I mean its Rory, Dad." I told my father as I watched Rory talking to Logan at the Bar.

After talking business with my father, I made my way over to the bar to join Rory who was now alone. I put my hand on the lower part of her back. We were staying in the city tonight but I was ready to get out of this place. I leaned down to her ear. "You wanna get out of here?" I whispered.

"God yes." She said as she finished her martini.

With my hand on her lower back, we found our way to Logan and Steph to say goodbye and that we would see them soon. I led Rory outside to our waiting limo. Once in the car, heading to our hotel I pulled her into my lap. "God, you looked stunning tonight." I said running my hands up and down her back. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I do try." She said smiling. She leaned in to kiss me. "Looked like you were having a pretty heated conversation with your ad. Everything okay?"

"Yeah. He still wants me to consider Hartford or even New York."

"Oh umm… I have to tell you something." She said. I nodded telling her to continue. "I quit my job today. Made sense with me being in the society pages every week."

"Yeah I guess so." I said. After a minute of silence, "So now what?"

"Now… I think that you should take your dad's offer and know that I will follow you anywhere because I love you."

 _God I loved her. She was amazing and perfect._ I grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss when the car stopped.

"Mr. McCrae, Miss Gilmore, we've arrived."

"Thank you, George." Rory said. We got out of the car and made our way upstairs to our hotel room. It was time.

The next night, Rory and I were heading to dinner. I was nervous and she looked perfect. She was wearing a short baby blue strapless dress and white heels. She looked amazing. I couldn't help but stare at her. Once we were seated at the table, I knew it was time. "Ror?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever think about the future?"

"You mean like marriage?"

"Marriage? Kids?"

"Col, I love you. You know that. And I do think about our future. I think about us getting married and having kids." She said, taking a sip of her wine. "Do you?"

"I do. I talked to my Dad about Hartford. I know how important your Mom is to you."

"You factored me in?"

"I did."

"Why?"

"Because Ror, I love you. Your it for me." I said pulling the ring box out of my jacket pocket. "You are my other half… Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, I love you so much, come with me to Hartford… as my fiancé." I said opening the box. "Marry me."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Rory

"Oh my god!" I said when Colin opened the box. It was beautiful. I could feel the tears running down my face. "Col, its beautiful." I said staring at the ring. He had really put a lot of thought into this proposal. I looked up at Colin. "You know, when we started dating I told you the reason why I told Logan no. It was that I was in love with you." I said crying a little harder, "but it was more than that. It was me wishing that it had been you." I said wiping the tears away. "Yes. Yes, Colin Andrew McCrae, I will marry you." I said.

Colin took the ring out of the box and slipped it on my hand. He stood up and pulled me up out of the chair, wrapping his arms around me, picking me up and spinning me around. "God, I love you."

He put me down and kissed me. "I love you too. Can you take me home now?" I said with a smile.

The next morning, Colin and I made our phone calls to announce our engagement. Within the week, the announcement was in the paper. Colin accepted the job in Hartford. We spend that weekend in Hartford house hunting. Colin and I decided that we wanted a short engagement, so were getting married on Christmas day. It would be magical. It was October now and I was letting Grandma and Colin's Mom handle all of the wedding plans. I spent my time, decorating mine and Colin's new house and packing up my stuff at Dads house and packing Colin's apartment.

Thanksgiving came and went uneventful except for Grandma's big Thanksgiving dinner that she invited Colin's parents to, since they would be family in a month. Everything was going perfect. Or at least I thought it was.

I was sitting in the dining room drinking a cup of coffee when the maid came in. "Miss Gilmore, you have a visitor."

Not looking up from the paper I asked, "who is it, Maria?"

"A Tristan DuGrey ma'am."

No way. "Show him to the living room please." I said. I folded the paper and left it laying on the table. I walk into the living room. "Hi Tris." I said.

Tristan stood up immediately. "Hey. " he said. I walked over and sit on the couch opposite from him. "You know, when Colin called and told me that he had fallen in love with a blue eyed brunette reporter turned socialite, I didn't think it was possible."

"Maria, bring coffee." I said. I turned back to Tristan. "And how exactly do you know Colin?" I asked.

Tristan runs his hand through his hair. "He's my half-brother."

 _What?_ "How?" I said as Maria brought in a tray with coffee. I poured us each a cup of coffee and handed him one.

"My mom had an affair with his dad. Pretty simple."

"Oh." I said taking a drink of my coffee. "So what are you doing here?"

"Wanted to see you."

I look at the clock. "Colin should be home soon. Wanna stay for dinner?"

"Sure." I nod and smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Colin

When I left work, I was really tired. And on one hand I felt like Rory was changing. I mean she's still Rory, but ever since she's become a double heiress…she seems lost. She doesn't seem like herself. On the drive home I think about how I can help her.

When I walk in the door, I sit my briefcase down and walk towards the living room. "Ror?"

"In here." She says.

I walk Into the living room to see Tristan sitting on the couch. "What are you doing here?" I asked surprisingly.

Tristan stands up and hugs me. "Came to see an old friend." He says.

I walk over to where Rory is sitting and kiss her cheek. "You guys are old friends?" I ask.

Rory grabs my hand. "We went to high school together." She says.

"Pre-military school." Tristan adds.

Silence. Awkward silence at that. "I'm gonna go check on dinner." Rory says getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

I get up and walk over to the drink cart and pour us each a glass of scotch. I walk back and hand it to him. "She's the girl isn't she?" I ask him sitting back down. He nods. "Right." I down my drink and sit the glass on the coffee table.

We sit in silence and wait for Rory to come back. During dinner, not much is said. I mean what do you say to your brother who has been in love with your fiancé since he was 16. After dinner, Tristan left and I went upstairs to change clothes. A few minutes later, Rory walks into our bedroom and wraps her arms around my waist from behind. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah." I lied.

"Babe, talk to me."

I turn around to face her. "I just feel like your changing. I feel like your lost." I say.

She sighs. "Your not the only one. I feel lost. I feel like our lives were so much simpler when I wasn't a double heiress and living in Hartford. I feel like this house is too big for us and I miss writing."

"Why didn't you say anything?" I ask her.

She walks over to the bed and sits down. "Because you seemed happy. I didn't want to make you unhappy."

I walk over and sit beside her. "Babe, I'm only happy here if you are. I only chose Hartford, because it was close to your Mom. We can go anywhere. You want a small house or condo…we'll get it. I just want you to be happy. You want to write again, then write."

She looks up at me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I say and lean in and kiss her.

The following weekend, Rory and I are in New York for Logan and Steph's wedding. During the reception, I'm talking to Finn when I look up and see Rory talking to Mitchum. That can't be good. On the way to the hotel, I decide to ask her about it. "So what did Mitchum want?"

"He offered me a job at the Times." She says.

"That's great Babe. Even if it did come from Mitchum himself." I say. She nods and she throws me her society smile. "What?"

"He _said_ that Logan told him that I missed writing and thought that he could help."

 _Fuck._ "Ror –" I tried to explain.

"Col, don't." She says as we pull up to the hotel. When we walk into the hotel room she goes into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for bed.

I sit on the edge of the bed to wait for her to come out. When she comes out, I grab her hand and pull her into my lap. "Let me explain. Logan, Finn and I were drinking last night and they said that you seemed different. They wanted to know what was going on and I told them. They were concerned about you. I didn't think that Logan was gonna go to Mitchum." I kiss her cheek. "Babe, I love you. You know that I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you."

"I love you too. But Col, when Mitchum offered me the job, I felt like you went behind my back. It hurt. And between feeling lost and the wedding planning….I'm stressed." She says.

"So…lets elope."


	11. Chapter 11

Rory POV

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Colin had just suggested that we elope knowing that our "big" fancy wedding is in less that 6 months. Our families had spent so much time, money and effort on this wedding...not to mention that they keep telling us that our wedding is going to be the wedding of the year. And yet my grandmother likes to remind me that this wedding will not be as big as my wedding to Logan would have been. "Col, you know that we can't. Our families have spent so much time planning this wedding. If you had wanted to elope then we should have just done it and then told every one afterwards." I said pacing around the room. Colin stops me and turns me toward him.

"Ror, if you still want the big wedding...fine. I was just thinking that this would be easier on you." Colin says wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I understand that...I just feel like a wedding should be fun...surrounded by the people that you love."

"I agree."

I take a step back from Colin to try and process everything. "Okay lets stop for a second and think about all of this." I said trying to process this. "Do you think that after everything that Mitchum has put me through...that I would be stupid not to accept his job offer?" I asked him.

He looked deep in thought for a minute. "Honestly?" I nod. "I think that it would be good." He says.

"So you would be okay with moving to New York if I accept his job offer?" I ask walking back over to the bed and sitting down.

Colin walks over and sits next to me. "Babe, if you wanted to work in London...I would support you. I will support you in anything that you want to do." He says putting an arm around my shoulder and pulling me close to him. "I mean, I know that technically neither of us has to work, but I know that you enjoy it." Colin kisses my temple.

"You really want to elope?" I ask him.

"Do you?"

COLIN POV

The following afternoon, Rory and I were on a plane headed home. We had called our family and friends and asked them to meet us at the house. In the car, on the way home from the airport Rory seemed nervous. I thought about the fight that Logan and I had about her in college.

*FLASHBACK*

Logan had just gotten back from his trip with the Dark Lord (as we referred to Mitchum as), and he looked disturbed. Finn and I hadn't expected him home so soon. We figured he would have gone to see Rory first. And he was drunk. "Dude, you ok?" I asked him.

"Rory and I broke up." Logan said, walking around the apartment looking for alcohol no doubt. "She's still into her ex."

Finn and I looked at each other. "Mate, you sure about that. I mean, we all know that she's crazy about you." Finn said.

"Yeah I'm sure. When I pulled up to her grandparents house she and her ex were about to head out to dinner. She was surprised to see me." Logan said. "I just can't believe that I was so stupid to think that she was different than the other girls." he said grabbing a bottle of whiskey from the liquor cabinet. "But just like the others she was just with me for my name and my money."

Logan was beginning to piss me off. Friend or no friend, Rory didn't deserve to be talked about like that. Rory was smart and beautiful and one of the most kindest people that I knew. "Shut up!" I finally said.

Logan turned and looked at me. "What?"

"You heard me. Your drunk and your being a dick." I said. Logan walked closer to me to the point where we were almost nose to nose. "Rory is kind, sweet, smart and beautiful...and you don't deserve her." I told him.

"And you think that you do? Reality check Colin...your just as much of a playboy as I am." Logan said.

The next thing I knew, my fist was colliding with his face. It was in that moment that I knew...I was in love with Rory GIlmore.

*END FLASHBACK*

I grabbed her hand with mine as we pulled into the driveway. When we walked into the house everyone was already waiting. Rory and I walked into the living room to join our family and friends. We said our 'hellos' and our 'how are you' to everyone before standing in front of them. I was still holding Rory's hand and she was shaking.

"Okay, so we know that you all are wondering why we have asked you here." I said and everyone began to nod. "Rory and I will be making a few changes." Everyone looked confused. "Let me explain...Rory has been depressed. The double heiress thing has thrown her off...she misses working and writing. Mitchum Huntzberger has offered her a job at the New York times as a columnist and editor. She has accepted." I said and everyone in Rory's family began to whisper. It was no secret that Mitchum had once tried to sabbotage Rory's career, but she had forgiven him and was now giving him the benefit of the doubt. "We are moving to Manhatten. Also...we have decided to postpone the wedding for the moment."

"WHAT! ARE YOU INSANE? HAVE YOU TWO LOST IT?" Emily began to yell at us.

"Grandma!" Rory yelled back at her grandma. "Colin and I are still getting married. It's just that with so many changes going on right now we want to wait. Can you understand that?"

Emily looked at me and I nodded. "I suppose so." She said.

"Thank you" Rory and I both said.

RORY POV

That night, after every one had left...Colin and I were laying in bed. I laid my head on his chest. "Are you sure that your okay with not getting married right now?" I asked him.

"Rory, I have you. I come home to you. I share a house with you...I share my life with you. Honestly, we could stay like this forever and never get married as long as I have you and we're happy." He told me.

I leaned up and kissed him. "Your perfect. I love you so much." I said.

"I love you too. Night."

"Good night, Colin."


	12. Chapter 12

RORY POV

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of coffee. I climbed out of bed and made my way downstairs. Colin was sitting at the dining room table drinking a cup when I walked in. "Morning babe." I said.

"Morning. How did you sleep?" He asked me.

"Better than I have in a while. I think that its the best that I've slept since we left Boston." I sat down next to him and poured myself a cup of coffee.

"I'm glad. I thought that if you wanted to we could go look at apartments in New York today." Colin said.

I took a drink of my coffee. "That sounds good babe. You don't have to go to the office and handle things about going to New York?"

"Nope. I called my father this morning since they weren't here last night and he said that he'd handle it. They want us to come over for dinner tonight though."

"That sounds nice. We haven't seen them in a while." I told him, knowing that he hated having dinner with his parents. After breakfast Colin and I got dressed and headed out to New York to go look for apartments.

We stopped for coffee when we got to New York. We met with the realtor at her office. She said that she had four apartments and a townhouse to show us based on our wants. Colin made sure to tell her that he wanted separate home offices. I told Colin that it wasn't necessary but his response was "You need peace and quiet for the novel your going to write." My wants for our new home included, a large den that we could turn into a home movie theater, a large back porch and a large master suite. We also wanted something that was at least three bedrooms because Mom would want to come stay and Finn had a habit of wanting to stay with us as well.

We decided to go see the townhouse first. When we pulled up to it I was surprised. It was three stories and had a finished basement. "I really think that out of all of the properties that I have for you to see...I think that you are going to like this one the best." The realtor said as we made our way toward the front door. Colin held my hand as we walked through the front door. "Now this townhouse was recently remodeled. The owner completely remodeled the entire place. New floors, new paint and new appliances." She said.

"It's very nice." I said as we walked through the living room. The next room that we walked into was the kitchen. It was very nice. It was bigger than we would need (since neither of us cooked.) It had an island in the middle with the sink built into it. There was a little breakfast nook in the corner by the back door and then on the other side was the stove, dishwasher, cabinets, stove - top grill and there was a double oven. There was also a pot rack above the island. It was the most amazing kitchen I had ever seen.

After seeing the kitchen the next two rooms that we saw would be our home offices. I was in love. The were lined with floor to ceiling bookcases. After seeing the home offices, the realtor showed us the finished basement. It would be perfect for our home movie theater. We were then shown the bedrooms upstairs. After seeing the entire place, I knew that I wanted this to be our next home.

We were standing back in the kitchen. "So, what do we think?" The realtor asked us.

I looked at Colin and I nodded. "We'll take it." He said.

"Great. I'll put in an offer to the owner and we'll see what he says."

After leaving the townhouse, Colin and I went to get a bite to eat. After a quick bite to eat we headed back toward Hartford to get ready for dinner with Colin's parents. It had been a while since we had seen his parents. Colin worked for his father so he saw them a lot. Colin's Mom, Maria has been trying to get me to come back to the DAR. It's just not something that I find interesting. When we got home Colin and I both ran upstairs to change quickly. We were a little behind schedule. There had been a really bad wreck on the highway that had held us up. I walked into my closet and picked out a pretty dress. I grabbed my black heels out of the bottom of my closet and walked out to the bed and sat on the edge of my bed. I slipped my heels on. Once I was dressed, I walked into the bathroom to fix my hair and my makeup.

COLIN POV

As I drove Rory and I over to my parents house, I couldn't help but think that we were in for a lecture from my mother about waiting to get married. My mother had been the main person pushing for Rory and I to get married. I still remember my conversation with my mother two days before I had proposed.

*FLASHBACK*

My mother had requested that I come see her. So here I was in Hartford, on my way to the club. I had met my mother for lunch to get her thoughts on proposing to Rory. Mom decided that she wanted to meet at the club. I parked my car and headed inside to find her. She was already at the table. I sat down across from her. "Hello mother." I said.

"Hello Colin. It's nice that I get to see you today. I don't get to see much of you anymore." Mom said.

"I know Mom. I'm sorry. Things have been a little hectic lately." I told her.

She took a drink of her water. "It's all right. How's Rory?"

"She's alright. Trying to adjust to socialite status, plus she's been missing Richard some."

"So tragic what happened isn't it?"

Mom could be a little over the top at times. "Mom, the man had heart problems. You know this."

"Yes, yes your right." She took another drink of her water. "Colin, dear, do you ever think about the future?"

"Of course mother." Here it comes.

"Do you ever think about your future with Rory?"

I took a drink of my water, hoping that the waitress would come and take our order soon. "Yes, mother. Is there a point to this?"

"Well, I was talking to Emily the other day..." That's never good. "And we think that the two of you are perfect for each other. We were just curious if the two of you had discussed the future."

I sat up a little straighter in my chair. "Mother, let me make this clear. At this moment, Rory and I are making no plans to get married. We have briefly discussed the topic and we have both agreed not to rush unless we both feel that it is right. However, yes I have thought about proposing."

*END FLASHBACK*

It was at the end of that lunch with my mother that I knew that I wanted to marry Rory. However, after recent events Rory and I are pushing some things back...and I have to say I think that it has been one of the best decisions that I have made but I don't think that my mother will see it that way.

When I pulled into my parents driveway, I suddenly felt nervous about this dinner that we were about to walk into. When I got out of the car, I walked around and opened the door for Rory. She stepped out of the car and looked at me. "Are you okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah, just for some reason I don't think that my mother is going to understand about us postponing the wedding." I said.

She reached up and put her hand on my shoulder. "Babe, it'll be okay." She said to me.

"I hope your right." I said. I grabbed her hand and we made our way to the door and I rang the bell. The door was opened by the maid. She led us into the living room where my parents were waiting. "Sorry we're late." I said.

"Colin, Rory. That's alright. We're still waiting for someone." My mother said.

"Who?" Rory asked.

"Tristan. Colin's cousin. Do you know him?" My father said.

"DuGrey? Yes, I do. We went to school together for a while." She said.

"That's nice. He's in town for a few days and Maria invited him."

"That's lovely." Rory said.

Rory and I sat there for a few minutes before I got up and us a couple of drinks. When I returned, I sat back down next to Rory and handed her, her drink. It was a little while later when Tristan arrived. The biggest shock though was when Rory saw who walked in with Tristan.

"Summer?" Rory asked.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that it has taken me so long to get this chapter out to yall. I hit a little bit of writer's block. I have been strugling with a few of my stories lately. However, I'm so glad that you guys are staying with me through it all. In fact I had someone send me a pm today telling me that they missed this story. Hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter.

Reviews:

JJsMommy27: glad to know that you think that I'm doing great on this story. Thanx for the support!!!

roganjalex: Yes I know that you are a huge fan of Logan. I think that you forget that I read your stuff as much as you read mine. Could use your input on something. PM me!!! and yes any Limo is awesome!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Rory POV

"Summer?" I said.

"Rory." Summer said.

I couldn't believe this. Tristan had shown up with Summer, knowing that I hated her. "Did I miss something?" Colin whispered in my ear. I shook my head.

"Colin, be a dear and get everyone drinks." Maria said.

"Sure Mother." Colin said and he walk over to the drink cart. A few minutes later he handed me a martini. I smiled at him. He handed out drinks to everyone.

"Oh. I don't drink." Summer said.

I looked up at Summer and smiled. "Since when?"

Summer gave me her society smile, "since I got a DUI and had to go to rehab." Summer said.

I just smiled at her. For the next hour, we sat in the living room in awkward silence. Finally, the maid came in and announced that dinner was ready. We all went into the dining room and sat down. "Now, Colin I believe you have an announcement to make?" Colin's dad, Andrew said.

Colin cleared his throat. "Umm, yeah. Mom...Rory and I are moving to New York." Colin said.

"Colin, dear...do you really think that that's the best idea with the wedding just around the corner?" Maria asked.

"Actually Maria...I was offered a job at the New York Times and..." I said.

"And what?" Maria said.

"We've decided to put the wedding on hold for the moment." Colin told her.

Maria stood up from the table. "This is not acceptable. Excuse me." Maria said.

"I'll go talk to her." Colin said.

I put my hand on his arm to stop him. "No, I'll go." I said. I got up from the table and went to look for Maria. I ended up finding her on the back patio. "I've been looking for you." I said to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rory dear. I just needed a few minutes to clear my head." Maria said.

"It did get a little intense in there." I said.

Colin and I stayed for the rest of the evening and then we headed home. The next day we would start packing up our house to move to our new place in New York. I was excited about the new move but I couldn't help but think about the things that we would be leaving behind. It was also making me think about things that I hadn't thought about lately...and then it hit me.

COLIN POV

I was in my study packing up various things when I heard soft footsteps. I turned around and saw Rory standing in the doorway. "Hey, you okay?" I asked her.

She slowly walked in and sat down on the couch. "Umm...I'm not exactly sure." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, taking some pictures off the bookshelf and putting them in a box.

"Umm..."

"Ror, honey what's wrong?" I asked. She was starting to worry me.

"Col, I'm...pregnant."

What? I sat down in the chair that I had been standing next to. "You sure?" Rory nodded. "Wow." This was big.

"Col, when the families find out they will have us married the following weekend. There has to be something that we can do." Rory said.

"I have an idea but I'm not sure how much your gonna like it." I said.

"What is it?" She asked.

An hour later, we were boarding my family's jet to head to Vegas. Rory had been right. Once our families found out that Rory was pregnant they would have a wedding planned by the end of the following week. We were meeting our friends in Vegas and then afterwards Rory and I would take a small trip somewhere for a couple of days. Halfway through the flight, Rory fell asleep. I had been working on my laptop the entire flight. With the move to New York, I had reading to do for cases and to read up on the office staff. My father was putting me in charge of the New York office (something that I wasn't entirely thrilled about), especially since that was the office that Tristan worked at.

When we landed in Vegas, we met up with our friends and found a little wedding chapel. The ceremony didn't take long and then we headed off to the hotel.

RORY POV

The next morning, when Colin and I woke up we decided to call our families and tell them the news. I wanted all of the gossip to be died down by the time that we got home. We called Mom first (since she would be the easiest.)

"Hello?" She said when she answered.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey sweets whats up?"

"Two things. You want the big thing or the really big thing?"

"The really big thing."

"I'm pregnant." Silence. Silence. Breathing. More silence. "Mom?"

"Congrats kid." She finally said.

"Thanks."

"You know that the parentals are going to have a wedding planned by the -- wait...Rory, where are you?"

"Vegas."

"Smart move."

"Thanks. It was Colin's idea." After talking to Mom, we called the rest of the family. Things would definitely be different when we got home. Colin was spending time with the guys after breakfast before we headed out for our little trip before heading home. Steph and I decided to go get our nails done. "I need a favor." I said.

"Anything." Steph said.

"Can you handle the house for me? Colin and I were supposed to finish packing today and tomorrow afternoon the movers are coming to pick up everything from the house and take it to the new place in New York. I can give you the keys."

"Not a problem. I'll take care of it and when you guys get back you can call me and I can meet you somewhere to give you your keys back." Steph said.

"Thanks Steph. Your a life saver."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This chapter will have a time jump. It's been ten months since Rory found out that she was pregnant and that she and Colin got married.

RORY POV

"COLIN!!!" I yelled as I wobbled down the hallway. "COLIN ANDREW MCCRAE IF YOU DO NOT ANSWER ME I WANT A DIVORCE!"

"What are you yelling about? I was on the phone with my mother for the 5th time today. She keeps asking me if we have this or that or if we need her to do this or if she can get us a nanny." Colin said as I walked into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry hun. I really am. I just wanted to ask you if you would take me to the hospital." I said calmly.

Colin spun around and stared at me. "It's time?" I nodded. "Lets go."

The next 18 hours were kind of a blur. Contractions. Me, yelling at Colin that it was his fault. Colin, screaming because I squeezed his hand too tight. The delivery itself seemed to fly by. It didn't seem to take long at all. Once it was over, I started crying like a baby. I looked up at Colin and he was staring at me. "What?" I asked him.

"You were amazing." He said.

"Thanks. I'm exhausted." I told him.

"I'm sure. What do you think about names?"

"Well, I was thinking that our princess, we could..." Colin and I talked about names for our twins and then decided that it was time to bring in the families. We brought everyone in and they gathered around. "Colin and I thought that you guy might like to meet the newest members of society." Colin picked up our baby girl and held her up. "We would like to introduce you all to Lorelai Stephanie Gilmore-Hayden-McCrae." I said.

Steph looked at me and she had tears, knowing exactly why our daughter's middle name was her name. "Really?" Steph asked and we both nodded.

Next Colin picked up our baby boy and held him up for everyone to see. "We would like you all to meet Andrew Christopher McCrae II." Colin said.

The families enjoyed the time that they were able to spend with the babies. When they were discharged from the hospital, Rory agreed to the help of a nanny (but only part time.) The nanny ended up sticking around until the twins started middle school.

When the twins turned seven, Rory found herself pregnant again (thankfully this one was a single birth.) It was another girl. Jessica Marie Gilmore-Hayden-McCrae.

No one ever understood the reason that Rory and Colin's girl's had hyphenated last names...well Lorelai Gilmore II did...

18 years later...RORY POV

"Your not taking it." I heard Jessica yelling.

"Am too...it's mine. Ask Dad to buy you one." Stephanie told her sister.

"Yeah well I like this one."

"Me too, that's why I picked it out."

I walked down the hall toward the bedroom where the argument was coming from. The girls were standing next to Stephanie's bed while she was packing. "What's going on in here?" I asked my daughters.

"Mom, can you please tell her that she can't take it?" my eleven year old daughter, Jessica said.

"Can I see?" I asked Stephanie. She nodded and handed me the item. It was a book. It was my book. "This is what the two of you are fighting over?" They both looked at me and nodded. "Stay here." I walked out of the room and down the hall to my study. I opened the closet in my study and pulled out two books. I grabbed a pen off my desk and signed each book. I walked back down the hall to the girls. "Here." I said handing each of the girls a book.

"Mom? How did --" Stephanie started to ask.

"I wrote that book. And the copy that the two of you were fighting over is your father's. He normally. keeps it hidden." I said.

"Why?" Jessica asked.

"Because I wasn't sure if or when your mother would want you to know." I heard Colin say behind me.

"Time to go."

I nodded. "You can finish packing when we get back. It's time to go say goodbye to Grandma Emily." I said.

When we got to the church, Colin told Andrew to keep an eye on his sisters...after all they were the troublemakers (at least that's the way that Andrew tells it.) Colin and I went to find Mom and Luke. We found them at the front greeting people. "Hey Mom." I said as I hugged her.

"Hi babe." Mom said.

"I can't believe that we had her cremated." I said to Mom.

"I know babe. But that's what she wanted."

"I get it. I do." We took our seats and waited for the service to start. After the service, I was standing outside with Andrew, while Colin and the girls went to get the car.

"Hey kiddo."

I looked up to see someone that I hadn't seen in many years. My dad. "Hi. I didn't think that you were coming." I said.

He leaned in and hugged me. "I know. I wasn't sure that I was going to be able to get a flight." Dad said. He looked at Andrew standing beside me. "Who's this?" Dad asked.

"This, is your grandson. Andrew, this is your grandpa Chris. You were little the last time that you saw him." I said. Andrew nodded his head.

"It's nice to see you." Andrew said.

"You too." Dad said.

"There's dad." Andrew said.

I nodded. "Dad, we have to go. Colin and the girls are waiting for us. We have to get home and finish packing." Dad nodded and we headed to the car.

Later that night, the kids are in their rooms packing for our trip to Cape Cod and Colin and I are sitting in the living room watching a movie together. "He just randomly showed up?" Colin asked me.

"Col, he did what he always does. He shows up when he wants to." I said.

"My father called again." I nodded. "He wants to talk about London again."

I let out a sigh. "Well...Col, lets think about this. Stephanie and Andrew will be going to Yale in the fall." I said and Colin nodded. "Jessica would be starting a boarding school this year if she wanted or I can get her in at Chilton...whatever her choice is." I said, I turned more towards him. "We could actually do it this time. I mean, my editor has been asking me to write another book. What better time than the present."

"I guess we're going to London."

"We're going to London."

A/N: There you go! That's it. Let me know if you want a sequel.


End file.
